


Mouth Present

by veereble_atsim_iali



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Smut, But that's the author's fault, Dirty Talk, I Don't Even Know, Incomplete, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Object Head Bill Cipher, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry that it cuts off but I have no motivation to finish it, Why Did I Write This?, again that's a maybe?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veereble_atsim_iali/pseuds/veereble_atsim_iali
Summary: I was in a weird mood and tried to write smut (a year ago). It's incomplete but I'm never going to get over the embarrassment enough to finish it, so here you go.





	Mouth Present

**Author's Note:**

> As an Ace individual who has never had sex, writing smut is weird for me. Is this considered sexy? Idk, which is why it's incomplete.

The room was pitch black except for a spotlight pointed at the ground, making a stark circle of light. The floor was bleached bone white inside the circle of light, but everything outside of it was darkness untouched by the light in a way that defied normal conventions.

Illuminated in the spotlight, Dipper Pines docilely kneeled naked on the floor. He had assumed the position, legs tucked under him and hands placed flat on the floor for balance, his back arched and held tilted upwards. His body trembled with anticipation, but he did his best to hold still though it seemed that he was all alone. 

That was just part of the game.

It was only when his leg started to fall asleep that he heard it- footsteps out in the darkness. The sharp clack of dress shoes on the hard floor, the sound echoing around him but clearly circling slowly outside the beam of light.

Dipper’s breath stuttered in his chest, relief and arousal mixing into a heady amalgamation inside his gut, making his prick start to swell with blood. Swallowing thickly, he thrust out his chest farther in hopes of enticing the stalking predator closer. His nipples were hard from the chill of the air, flushed a delicate pink, and both pierced with dangling golden triangle charms.

There was always a chance that he could be left like this, hard and wanting, as a tease or a reprimand. Dipper desperately hoped it would not be one of those nights.

Finally, a high pitched, echoing voice from the darkness asked, “Are you hungry, Mason?”

Dipper shivered and goosebumps rose across his flesh; no one called him Mason, not even his parents. He absolutely hated to be called that. Not that it stopped Bill from calling him that name occasionally, as a reminder that he had claimed every piece of the boy- even the ones he hated. Every imperfection and flaw belonged to Bill who adored and cherished them as much as he did Dipper’s every virtue.

That sort of adoration was nearly overwhelming but Dipper lived for it.

He nodded to the demon.

The darkness parted around Bill as he stepped forward, acting less as an absence of light and more as a living, clinging thing, leaving Bill completely shrouded from Dipper’s view despite the glow of his triangle-head attachment. He was dressed impeccably as always, his suit perfectly fitted to his rail thin humanoid form, not a single wrinkle in his golden tailcoat and his black slacks perfectly pressed; his shoes were polished to a shine and his golden cane free of any smudges. The demon’s usual top hat was perched at the point of his triangle head but the bow tie was moved down to the collar of his suit where no neck was to be seen, and across the lower portion of the triangle was a mouth currently pressed into a neutral expression.

Just the sight of Bill had Dipper hard and leaking, saliva pooling in his mouth as his need grew. 

Bill came to a stop in front of the human and leaned on his cane, his single eye half-lidded as he looked over Dipper with lazy interest. The slitted pupil roamed over his body with the casualness of someone quite familiar with it, but despite his efforts to appear unaffected he couldn’t manage to hide the hunger in his gaze.

Dipper looked up at the demon through his lashes, a flush growing across his face as he bit back a whimper. Sometimes, Bill had told him once, the demon was tempted to just swallow Dipper whole, to keep him locked away inside him where only he could know the human’s warmth and love. To consume Dipper until he was a part of Bill- as close as they could possibly ever be.

The idea was both terrifying and kind of sweet (for Bill at least).

Done with just looking, Bill sharply rapped his cane on the floor twice- a nonverbal command.

One that Dipper instantly obeyed; he opened his mouth as wide as he could, tongue lolling out to drool down his chin without a hint of shame.

Bill smiled, a sharp slash across his golden surface filled with sharp, glinting teeth. He reached out to tangle his inky black fingers in Dipper’s curly hair, twisting the locks between them to tilt the human’s head back farther until the muscles in his neck strained slightly. Then Bill leaned down to lick up the trail of spit with his long curling tongue from neck to chin, then pulled the other into a rough kiss.

Dipper returned the kiss enthusiastically, accepting the rough thrust of the demon’s tongue with nothing more than a moan. Bill’s mouth was not soft like a human’s, but after years of experience it molded to Dipper’s mouth perfectly. 

The rules of the game kept Dipper from moving unless directed to, but he wished to cling to Bill, to take fistfuls of the demon’s suit and press his body as close to the other’s as possible and devour the demon back as equally. To rut against the other’s leg like a hormonal teenager he no longer was. But, in this place he was to obey Bill, to submit and follow his rules, and Dipper couldn’t lie and say he didn’t enjoy it. The exhilaration of losing control and putting his safety in the hands of such a dangerous creature, even if Bill would never hurt him unless he asked for it, got him hard and eager in seconds.

Bill pulled away with a wet slurp of their mouth parting, both of his hands tangled in Dipper’s hair, and stared intently at the other’s face. “Take me out, Pine Tree,” he ordered with a soft rumble of a growl, and relaxed his grip enough that Dipper didn’t have to stare straight up.

Hands trembling, Dipper began to unbuckle Bill’s belt, his heart beating faster at the sound of the belt clinking as undid it but left it dangling in the belt loops of Bill’s slacks. He thumbed the button open and began to pant softly as he pulled the zipper down, anticipation thick in his gut; then he pushed the flaps open wider to expose Bill- no underwear, as always- and pulled out Bill’s thick cock which began to harden not from blood flow, but because the demon willed it.

Bill’s thumbs began to lightly trace the shells of Dipper’s ears, and his other fingers gently cradling the human’s skull between his hands. His prick was a dark as the rest of the skin on his humanoid construct, designed to fit the desires of his mortal lover, to fill him up just the way he loved.

Dipper desperately wanted to lean forward to lick the bead of precum off the tip of Bill’s dick, to pump the shaft and watch the foreskin shift over the head with each tug. The smell of Bill, a mix of musk and ozone, had him drooling as he thought of just sucking down the demon’s cock. It took a herculean effort, but he pulled his hands away and placed them back on the floor.

“Good boy,” Bill cooed, a wicked smile curled across his surface. “Open back up for me.”

He obeyed with an eager whine in his throat, tongue lolling out once again.

With a hand wrapped around the base of his dick, Bill guided the slick head up Dipper’s tongue, leaving a trail of precum behind. Then he turned the human’s unresisting head so he could press against the smooth flesh of Dipper’s inner cheek, making it bulge out around the head. Bill released his grip on Dipper’s hair to push his fingers against that bulge, teasing himself through the human’s flesh.

Dipper moaned loudly but remained limp and unresisting, knowing he hadn’t been given permission to do anything else.

Bill continued to rut into Dipper’s open mouth, dragging his cock up and down the human’s tongue, leaving a thick trail of precum behind. When he was satisfied with how much his lover was trembling and the noises he couldn’t stop himself from making, Bill pulled his cock away to lean down and hold the human’s face between his hands. He licked up his own come from Dipper’s mouth, enjoying the taste of himself layered on top of his lover’s, and pulled back to gaze at Dipper’s flushed face.

“Is my sapling hungry for my cock?”

Dipper whined, thin and reedy, and nodded rapidly.

“Hmm,” Bill hummed as if he was considering Dipper’s response, letting his thumbs brush over the apples of the human’s cheeks in a tender motion. “Alright Pine Tree, you’ve convinced me.” His tone was jovial and he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Dipper’s mouth. “You can please me- no hands, though,” he reminded and relaxed his grip, not letting go but letting the human move as he pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't write dirty talk....


End file.
